Fire Emblem: Awakening - Month of Memories
by kingdomfantasies
Summary: A months worth of ChromxAvatar oneshots for Feb. 2014. Was updated once a week on Saturday. Based throughout the timeline of the game. {main 4 oneshots complete 22nd Feb. 2014}
1. Week 1 - Together at Last

**Fire Emblem: Awakening - Month of Memories**

**Short #1**

**Together at Last**

**"Music to accompany "~ "**_**You may call me Marth…" - Fire Emblem: Awakening OST**_

* * *

_**Insight into series: Hey! Each week has different themes and here they are if your looking for a particular genre.**_

**Week 1: Together at Last ~ Family (reunion piece)**

**Week 2: The Hands of a Betrayer ~ Drama/Tragedy (all about sadness but still has ship in it. I guess...)**

**Week 3: Arrows and Chocolate ~ Romance/Humour/Drama (major ship fest)**

**Week 4: Phantom of the Exalt ~ Romance/Humour/Suspense/Drama (basically everything)**

* * *

Marth circled Chrom.

She stopped right in front of Chrom opening her eyes wide. Chrom looked at her violet eyes and caught a glimpse of her left eye. It had the Brand of the Exalt on it. Chrom gasped and opened his mouth a bit. He knew only one person who had the Brand in their left eye. After a long time of wondering who this Marth was, he immediately realised who it was all along.

"Lucina." Chrom gasped. Lucina could only smile a bit, her father was right there and she saw him for the first time in years. Since he died in battle

"You deserved better from than one sword and a world of troubles." Chrom said sighing. Lucina didn't want to cry, but the emotion and tears were quickly building up to the extent she could hold them in. She didn't want to freak Chrom out, he might be a bit shocked at the prospect his baby daughter had somehow come as a teenager and a brilliant warrior. For Chrom every moment came back. The time he first saw 'Marth' when he randomly came from the sky with the Risen and saved Lissa, the time they duelled in Regna Ferox. She had said she had learned the same battle moved form her father. It made more sense then how she near matched Chrom's moves, moves that only he performed in battle. Chrom remember when she predicted the future and revealed she was a woman. He thought she looked so much like him. Everything fell into place. The puzzle was finished. Wet tears went down Lucina's face like a waterfall, unstoppable and happy. Chrom wiped the tears off her face with his gloved thumb and could only smile at her. The smile she remembered he always gave her. Nothing held her back now, she ran to Chrom and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"Oh, Father! I've missed you so much." Lucina said crying and smiling looking up at Chrom who was patting Lucina's lovingly on the back hugging her back tightly. He never wanted to let go, he loved his baby and knew that she would grow up to be a stunning young woman, even though he had subjected her to a grim future.

"Lucina, why haven't you said something earlier?" Chrom asked.

"I didn't want to scare you. The prospect of knowing you were going to get married and be having a child with Erika might have put you off in this time." Lucina said smiling at Chrom.

"I understand. I'm sure something would have made me a bit shocked, to say the least. I'm just glad your safe. Do you realise how I feel now?" Chrom said seriously. They still hugged. Chrom felt totally guilty. He had injured her in the duel in Arena Ferox.

"Sorry, Father. I didn't mean to…" Lucina said innocently.

"It's alright. Do you know how proud I am of your fighting skills? Although, you shouldn't have to know that to survive. Gods, I feel guilty for the horrible future you have told us about." Chrom said happily.

"I said I learned from my father. You're a great teacher by the way. The best. Frederick tried teaching me but you interfered." Lucina said laughing, reminiscing about memories that would not yet have happened.

"Sounds like something I would do. It's only because I love you." Chrom said looking down at Lucina with the biggest smile he had ever gave.

"I miss hearing that you know."

Erika walked over to the two of them wondering what was going on. A strange sight to see two people still crying hugging each other who were near enough complete strangers.

"What is going on, Chrom? Why are you and Marth crying and hugging?" Erika said confused at the sight. She knew they looked alike but couldn't think anything of them being related, there was no way they could be connected. Chrom and Lucina broke their hug and both turned to face Erika.

"Meet our daughter, Erika." Chrom said with a smile looking at Lucina.

"My daughter…?" Erika said. She looked a bit sceptical.

"Yes, Erika. Your daughter. It's me. Lucina. I think I look a bit different though." Lucina said dropping her smile a bit. She was worried Erika didn't accept her.

"Oh, Lucina, you've grown into a strong and wonderful woman, you're the most Chrom and I could have ever asked for, we are truly blessed." Erika said smiling along with Chrom and Lucina. They were all happy and together. A few tears dripped out of Erika's eyes as the sight of seeing her daughter. It was a major change for her being a young mother with a baby, never mind a young mother with a child standing in front of her old enough to be her sister. Still, Erika knew she wasn't bothered. Lucina had been though a lot; Erika knew for Lucina, that accepting the situation they were in, would be just as difficult as it was for herself personally. Lucina stared at her mother for a split second before trying to come up with a reply. She pondered on her reply for a short moment than spoke again.

"Thank you, err…milady." Lucina said formally to her mother. She knew any second Erika would comment about her lack of calling her Mother.

"Will you not call me Mother? It's alright you know?" Erika said laughing a bit.

"I knew you would mind." Lucina said with a smile showing her teeth now. She was truly happy they could be part of a family for the first time in years. She had never seen her parents since such a young age and to be a teenager and realise the value of having them was incredible. A moment she treasured.

"Of course I don't mind, I love you so much, darling!" Erika replied.

"Mother! I've missed you more than you'll ever know." Lucina sniffled.

"Come here!" Erika said whilst sniffing in an identical fashion to Lucina. Lucina ran like she did with Chrom straight into her Mother's warming, welcoming, wonderful arms. They embraced each other then let go a few seconds later.

"One thing you surely have passed on is your ease of emotion." Chrom said laughing.

Chrom now joined in and put his arm around the two of them, Lucina now in between her two parents.

"You're an image of your father. It must just be the emotional side of things your like me about. Your even a great fighter. Did I ever teach you to use tomes?" Erika asked.

"You said they were too dangerous. I was only young when you both died… Well, I was about eight, but you were health conscious." Lucina joked.

"Nothing changes then." Erika laughed.

"Your our baby girl, remember that Lucina. That's why your Mother here is a bit…overprotective. We both love you with all out hearts. We couldn't have ever dreamed of having a finer daughter than you." Chrom said.

Frederick noticed the scene and come over to observe. It was a bit of a shock for him to see Erika, Chrom and Lucina hugging together and Chrom kissing Lucina's forehead. He still thought of Lucina as Marth

"Chrom? Erika? What are you doing?!" Frederick shouted over to them.

The three of them laughed and turned to Frederick.

"I don't see what's funny. This is a rather peculiar scene indeed." Frederick added still confused by the situation. As Frederick got closer, he could see the tear marks on both Erika and Lucina's face. Erika wanted to joke to go on further however, she knew she needed to tell Frederick who the 'Marth' character really was.

"It's not that perculiar infact. Frederick, meet Lucina. This is mine and Chrom's daughter, from the future." Erika introduced whilst Lucina stepped forward. She knew Frederick like an uncle or a second father once Chrom was gone. Frederick had the same reaction as both Erika and Chrom; creeped out and proud at the same time. In the end, Frederick greeted Lucina with a hug which Lucina gladly accepted. Luckily, Frederick wasn't wearing his heavy armour, otherwise Lucina might have been stabbed by it. Lucina let go of Frederick and giggled. She didn't expect Frederick out of all people to give that type of reaction.

"Lucina. Gosh, you've changed like the wind speeds. I'm proud, you know. I bet I was the one who taught you those fighting skills. Your father wouldn't have the patience." Frederick said seriously until he saw Chrom and Lucina's comical expressions and had an idea what happened training-wise in the future. He thought that Chrom would probably intervene at some point and correct his teachings. The four of them stood on top of the clean, clear and green grassy hill as the gradient sunset began to diminish and night fell upon them. In their tents that night, Chrom dreamed of Lucina fighting him in Arena Ferox. This time, he was filled with fear of killing Lucina even though he couldn't. Erika thought of the different types of clothes and styles she dressed or could dress baby Lucina in as she grows up. Frederick thought of potentially getting all the training time with just himself and Lucina so Lucina could become a better fighter. Lucina, however, only thought that night. Thoughts of family, friendship and a final feeling of hope and content rushed though her head. For the first time she could remember, she had a real, family moment with her parents. A moment where she could actually touch her parents, feel their hands warm her face and talk to them for the first time in the life she could remember. At last, they had found each other and become a family; together at last.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! These one-shots aren't acutally going to be released in chronological order so I'm leaving you to estimate or guess. If you saw at the top, there is a song that I have recommended you listen to whilst reading. All the tracks can be searched and found on YouTube. I haven't got much to say apart thanks generical world wide readers. Also, just to mention that these will be released once every Saturday on Feb 2014 and possible a few more at a later date.**


	2. Week 2 - The Hands of a Betrayer

**Note: Right, I know that there have been requests for more shipping and fluffy scenes but, this week contains some but not as much as I'm guessing you want. Before you scream at me, I can inform that next week is Valentine's Day and *cough cough* the next two are romance themed. So you're getting week 1 as a family thing, week 2 as a tragedy, week 3 as a romance and week 4 as a random humour ship thing at a wedding. But think. I had already planned the Valentines Day one so it would have been tragedy last and no one wants to end in a glum mood.**

* * *

Fire Emblem: Awakening - Month of Memories - Shorts

The Hands of a Betrayer (to go with music, What if I'm not worthy/can't? blah, blah, blah….. just youtube that line, it comes up)

* * *

Erika ran.

She ran as her beloved Chrom told her to. Tears streamed down her face as she ran from a building in Ylisstol. She had to make her way to the castle, to find her Lucina. Before she left she took the divine sword, Falchion, her only memory of Chrom and it would be Lucina's only memory of Chrom also. As she ran; she thought. Hoping that Chrom could hear her somewhere, she made her thoughts like a testimony of his life and her wrong doings.

"_What have I done? Why? Why me? Why did I have to be chosen? What is it that causes this? Chrom, if you can hear me, hear me out. I love you. With my dearest heart, with the most love, with every ounce of emotion I can offer. You weren't meant to die. Remember me and Lucina, we both love you. You changed my life. Finding me, accepting me, knowing that I wasn't a fake, or a spy. That was years ago. I knew you were the one that day at the Border Sands. The day you proposed. But look at what I have done. Know, that I would never do that on purpose. I hate that you left your mortal soul with that feeling of betrayal in your heart. I hate it that I have to go to Lucina with the hands of a betrayer. I cannot bear to tell her. Never will I tell her that it was me. She would hate me, she would lose all connection with me. She is the only one left that I love more than anything. I love my friends, my comrades; but you and Lucina were incredibly dear to my heart and she is the one piece of you left. I will make sure she carried your name forth. You will be known, like the heroes of past. Now people now people will talk about great heroes, like Chrom. Ylisse has lost a great man today. I will make sure that great man has the legacy he deserves. I will never forget you Chrom. I will never let go…"_

Erika arrived at Ylisstol Castle and entered the gigantic, grand doors with drying tears. She couldn't face her daughter looking like she was. Lissa was in the main room with young Lucina. Lissa was reading Lucina a story from a book, a collection of historical tales about the adventures of the first exalt, Marth and how he defeated the evil spirits with Falchion. Chrom had begun to write the book when Erika became pregnant. Erika and Chrom sat in the study all day sometimes, by the fire, while he read other books and wrote his remake and she read tactics books. By the time Lucina was a few months old Chrom had completed the book. It had a beautifully bound leather cover adorned with a handcrafted stained glass type design with a picture of Falchion on it. Inside the ink was carefully placed on the paper with cursive writing, Chrom's personal handwriting. Erika wiped the remaining tears away though it was clearly visible that she had cried hard with her red eyes. Erika could do nothing but smile as she watched Lissa and Lucina together smiling; they hadn't seen her around the corner so Erika waited. She wanted Lucina to enjoy that moment, before the heartbreak she would feel. A moment where she knew she had a loving mother and father who cared for her with everything and made sure she grew up to be an intelligent young woman.

"So then, with all his strength, Marth, the Prince of Altea, swung Falchion to kill. He had defeated the evil, and all the land was peaceful again. The flowers bloomed with hope and a new age was born. Marth returned home with news of the defeat and they had a celebration. The great prince became a hero-king. The legendary sword has been passed down through the generations from new exalt to new exalt. And that is the tale of how Ylisse became, and how the family of exalts came to be." Lissa read with a smile. Lucina gave Lissa a cuddle then turned to see her mother peeping around the corner.

"Mother!" Lucina cried running to her and cuddling her.

"My Lucina." Erika said hugging Lucina so tightly. She refrained from crying again, knowing it would make Lucina worry. Lucina had already noticed before Erika could begin to explain the disappearance of Chrom.

"Where is Father? Is he behind you? I want to show him the picture I drew. It's took me weeks to do I and I've finally finished it! It's of him and the sword Falchion." Lucina said with such a smile Erika couldn't help but be reduced to tears. Erika let go of Lucina and knelt on her knees so that she was around Lucina's height.

"Dear, I…Father, he…I have to be honest with you. He won't return today. He has went somewhere special, somewhere that he can't return from. You know how I always say that we're connected by invisible ties? He has found his tie. In heaven with the divine spirits, where a true exalt belongs." Erika said with one single tear falling down her face. At the same time, a tear rolled down Lucina's face. A girl as young as her shouldn't have to deal with that. She was innocent. All because of someone he trusted most; he was slain by her. Erika unsheathed Falchion from the pouch on her belt.

"Here. I want and I need to you take this. You know what it is, right?" Erika said trying to smile. The sword lay flat across her two hands; a gold and silver mixed blade shining.

"It's Falchion. Father's sword." Lucina said breaking into tears.

"You're the one who will carry his name and his sword. I can't do that. It takes someone special like you. Remember your always special in my heart." Erika said embracing Lucina who was fully crying then, lost in a world of emptiness and sadness. Whilst telling Lucina of her father's tragic death, Erika hadn't realised that Lissa was still in the room. Erika saw Lissa, shocked and in fear. Lissa left the room abruptlywith tears streaming down her face. Like when Emmeryn died those years ago. The war had taken lives. But those lives were ones worth saving, Chrom and Emmeryn were dear to Lissa, and Erika alike. Erika had hardly known Emmeryn, but knew her long enough to know that she was an honest person who took her life for her country, something that only a person of her courage and selflessness would ever do.

"I'm going to miss Dad." Lucina wept. She never said Dad. That moment was the first moment that Erika had heard Lucina utter the word 'Dad' about Chrom. Lucina thought only to be forma, even at a young age but that one word was the only exception. Death changes everyone it hits.

"Hey. I am too. Can you go tell Aunt Lissa to show you where to put this? I must go to the Shepherds, and tell them the news. I love you." Erika said letting go of Lucina.

"I love you too." Lucina spoke before walking through the door Lissa went though. Erika had to wait. She needed to say goodbye properly before confronting her best friends about the death of the person they called their Captain and their friend. Erika walked around the study looking at the items. They had spent a lot of time together in the study before they went back out to war with Valm. They only got two years of peace before something went wrong again. And to think it was merely five years earlier that Chrom and Erika first met. They were total strangers. A picture of Chrom and Emmeryn as young children with baby Lissa was on a dark walnut wood desk along with many pictures from over the years. Erika's favourite was of Chrom and Lucina picking flowers in a field near Southtown. There were at least eight framed around the room and Chrom made sure those pictures were the best and belonged in the best glass frames. Erika had sorted them out in time order to be neat, Chrom always said she was like that. She walked around the room beginning at the day after Chrom proposed. They all went to the beach, enjoyed that the war was over and they were settled and free. It was a beautiful day, the picture showed it, the clouds were all white and the sky wasn't much different in colour. Chrom always refused to use the modern colour picture boxes, he used his black and white one. The only time he didn't was for a photo during their wedding. Lissa, Olivia, Cordelia and Sumia were bridesmaids, they were the only ones who would wear dresses. The rest of Erika's female friends wouldn't wear the bridesmaids dresses. Maribelle would be she seemed to dislike Erika. Even Erika was a bit reluctant to wear a grand wedding dress like the ones Lissa and her friend Maribelle were suggesting. Long trails and piling skirts on a crystal clear white dress. That wasn't for Erika. She settled for a simple but beautiful dress that was just right. Chrom wore his uniform, he had to as exalt. It was a day they would never forget.

Looking around at the other frames, she went to a day when she was nearly expecting Lucina to be born and Chrom took her on a state visit to a village and they visited a dance hall. Lissa took the photo and it was slightly wobbly but it was still a memorable photo that Erika loved. Chrom looked so awkward trying to hug Erika with the bump in his way. There was a photo of just Erika and Sumia with baby Lucina in her arms. Erika didn't bother looking at the camera and only looked into Lucina's eyes, marked with the Brand. Sumia smiled to the camera. Moving along she looked at the last picture took before the war with Valm. Young one year old Lucina sitting in between Chrom and Erika. That was used as the official royal family photo. The other one with Lissa in the background giving the biggest and most cheesiest grin every couldn't be used however they kept it in a frame to tease Lissa. Erika was again reduced to tears. As she swayed her arm around, she hit one of the glass photo frames with a picture of Chrom and Lucina in and smashed it on the floor. Red coloured glass shattered all over the floor and the photo laid face down to the ground. Erika ran out of the room to the main hallway and ran up the huge set of stairs up to their room. Her room. She sat on the spongy bed and wept into her hands. The door slightly opened again and she saw none other than Frederick. The knight who remained loyal to the prince for many years. The knight who didn't trust her.

"Come here, Erika. I'm sure you're in need of a hug." He comforted, opening his arms. Without even thinking Erika ran up to him and embraced him.

"G-gods, it was all my f-fault!" Erika cried, just plausible with her weeping.

"You can't prevent something that you didn't do. He died nobly, in battle." Frederick said looking at Erika. She stepped away and sat on the edge of the bed. She tapped it to tell Frederick to sit next to her.

"Don't make assumptions and let me tell my story and finish. I-I k-killed Chrom." Erika said crying even more after saying it to Frederick who was in utter shock. His mouth opened and he looked at Erika like the enemy.

"I need to tell you what happened. Chrom and I were fighting Validar and we killed him. I was sure we had finished him off, but then…he 'woke' up and shot a dark tome towards us and I protected Chrom and pushed him away and let myself get hit by it. So I did. I just fell back and blacked out for a second and Chrom came running over to see if I was okay. But even I knew I wasn't. I could control my actions and my mind and a strange voice said 'Exalt' and…I…stabbed…Chrom with a lightning rod in the chest. I went back to being myself and he knew something was wrong and no matter how much I tried to help him he refused and told me to run. I ran. I took the sword and ran." Erika explained. Frederick gasped then placed his arm on Erika's shoulder.

"I understand. But you must leave. You know what happened with Validar and his certain…relationship with you. We seriously can't risk something like this again, you don't know but his spirit may remain dormant inside you. I don't want to make you any worse emotionally than you are but for everyone's sake, I am asking you to leave." Frederick stated sternly.

"No! I can't leave Lucina! Not now that she hasn't got a father! Please! She has no parents! I want her to grow up happy!" Erika pleaded standing up now.

"You must. Sorry, Erika but it is for all of us." Frederick spat in a monotonous voice.

"Okay. Have it your way! But you must never tell Lucina, or anyone else! Tell them I have went out and later tell them I've been killed. Never tell Lucina that I killed him, otherwise Chrom won't be the only person I have killed from this supposed 'family'. Goodbye, Frederick. I suppose you don't want to see me again and I don't want to see you."

Erika ran again from the room slamming the door. She was taken back by what Frederick said. She couldn't face all of her friends like she did with Frederick. Originally, she was planning on telling everyone about what she had done and how tragically it happened but with Frederick's reaction she thought twice and scrapped it. Never would she see her Lucina, never would she see Ylisstol Castle again. That was it. She was the murderer of the exalt. She had the hands of a betrayer who was banished forever.

* * *

Author's Note: **I hope you liked that. I know, it was depressing but I like to do some serious writing at times and I thought this was a change from my usual Fire Emblem humour I write off the account in private. As I've said, the next two will be fully lighthearted, with lots of humour, love, fluff and everything else cute about ChromxAvatar...just this was more Avatar minus Chrom. Sorry bout that. Since I think your worth treating for the AMAZING response to the first short (over 20 countries and 400 views!) here are two brief synopsis' to the last two...**

**15th ~ Arrows and Chocolate ~ Chrom finally sums up the courage to confess to Erika on Valentines Day, however things don't go exactly to plan. With soap dish violence, horse dung and Frederick involved, Chrom wonders if he will ever get to say the words he wants to say to Erika.**

**22nd ~ Phantom of the Exalt ~ Frederick takes a twist on the old best man speech and decides to tell a ghost story at Chrom and Erika's wedding. When parts begin to come true, will the tactician devise a plan to save her wedding day from disaster?**

**The last one sounds serious but really, it's not serious at all. **

**Thanks for reading and make sure to follow for more shorts for the rest of February!**


	3. Week 3 - Arrows and Chocolate

Fire Emblem: Awakening

Shorts

ChromxAvatar(Erika) ~ Valentine's Day ~ Arrows and Chocolate

The Shepherds camp was probably thought to be the least romantic spot to be in Ylisse. Out of all the beautiful scenarios that romance could take part in, a stinky base camp for fighters was not one of the commonly thought about ones. However, when February 14th came, this stinky base camp became heaven for romantics. Full of arrows and chocolate.

Chrom was struggling that year. Normally, he would receive a card from Sumia, to which he returned to with a bunch of tulips or a box of sweet chocolates. This year was different. Erika had come on the scene and Chrom had already observed that Stahl had taken a fancy to her. This was his one shot and one chance to get Erika's attention, on a day she would actually be bothered about love. There had been many attempts during the lead up to Valentine's Day where Chrom had tried to gain the loving attention of Erika but none had seemed to work. Firstly, five days before February 14th, he tried to have a private tactics meeting with her and tried to say something sweet during it. Something that cheesy that Erika would blush and probably run out the room in a fit of cute laughter. His plan was simple, go into the strategy tent where she was based and talk to her without going as red as a tomato. Chrom searched the strategy tent twice over to find Erika however she was missing from there. A man with armour and flaming red hair was in the tent and Chrom took a chance to ask him. He was hoping that he wouldn't ask why.

"Hello there sir, have you…oh." Chrom said slowly dropping volume as the man turned around.

"I'm a woman you bastard! Just because I'm a soldier and I wear armour fit for a soldier unlike the other female Shepherds doesn't mean you have to take me as a man! Chrom, you've known me for a while now." Sully argued. Chrom didn't wait to apologise, he zipped out the tent out of her sight. Sully was not a force to be reckoned with and calling her a man was the worst possible insult on her behalf. Making sure she didn't chase after him, Chrom hid in the nearest tent. Judging the place, he guessed it to be the weaponry tent. He knew Erika might be in there since she was talking about looking to get a new sword from the armoury.

"Erika! Are you in here?" Chrom called across the tent. Everything seemed a bit quiet for his liking. There didn't seem to be any weaponry and he was wondering what tent he had ended up in. Walking further in, he noticed it getting rather steamy.

"WAIT OUTSIDE!" Erika screamed sounding as if she was in a panic. Chrom sensed that and began to hurry to find her.

"Erika, are you okay?! You sound panicked, hold on a few seconds!" Chrom shouted now racing through the tent.

"Ouch! What was that?" Chrom exclaimed feeling a sharp pain clip his ear.

"Go away now! Have you no shame walking in here like that?" Chrom heard Erika scream. Chrom continued walking trying to dodge the flying items in his path. Everything was so steamy that he didn't have a clue what Erika meant about not having any shame. Suddenly, he spotted her and was met with a sight where he realised what the fuss was about. It was Erika, naked in the showers. For somewhere that was supposed to be near the strategy tent and contained young women showering, it surely wasn't signposted.

"Gods! I am so sorry…erm…should I go?" Chrom asked stupidly. Erika shot him a look confirming his departure and Chrom flew like a bird from the middle to the exit of the tent. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remove the sight of Erika from his mind. It wasn't right to think of picturing your army's tactician naked in the shower as a noble man but Chrom was still the second word; a man. He waited outside so that he could catch Erika to apologise after she had finished. For a meeting that was meant to be a time for Chrom to confess his love for Erika, it had ended up being an injury festival, where Chrom had gained a few bruises from bathroom items, and a nasty cut on his ear from a metal soap dish. Erika came out of the tent with a look of guilt. She noticed Chrom's red marks on his face and the cut on his ear and slapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"

Chrom! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to throw the soap dish; it was the nearest thing and I just threw it. Also, for those marks on your face, I am sorry. Seriously, I feel so bad." Erika blurted out. Her apology had ended up being a mash-up of 'I'm sorry' about ten times. Chrom laughed it off and accepted her apology. Erika had seemed to find it as a bit of a bonding exercise mentioning that they were closer than ever. This was music to Chrom's ears. He hadn't heard anything incredibly affectionate, even as friends, from Erika and was delighted when she did make a remark about it.

The next day, after the shower incident, Chrom decided that he would arrange another meeting. This time in the real strategy tent. He had the same idea, to have a meeting then say something unbelievably sweet. He knew Erika wasn't the type of person who liked anything overly sweet on a regular basis. That was why she could only cope with Gaius' nagging to give him sweets for about three weeks until she bought him a barrel of sweets and made sure he never asked her again, Both Gaius' attitude towards her those weeks and the candy were sweet. Way too sweet for her liking. Chrom would make his little speech special, so that she wasn't annoyed and she felt happy.

Chrom decided to have a long, relaxing bath in the male bathing tent before his meeting with Erika so that he could unwind and make sure he was 100% stress free for his romantic attempts with Erika. Grabbing a towel and closing the flaps of the bathing tent, he slowly drifted off into his own world and all he could think about was Erika.

Erika was searching all around the camp for the weapons tent. All the tents looked the same with their generic beige cloth. Erika was looking for a new sword and knew Chrom or Frederick would be the person to ask. She was mainly looking for Chrom, since the bath incident they had talked a lot between meetings and other business. She guessed that the weapons tent would be near the strategy tent so decided to look in the next right next to the weapon storage tent. This was not the right tent. Instead of weapons, she was met with Chrom.

Getting out of a bathtub. Naked.

"KYAAHHHH!" Erika screamed at the sight of a shocked Chrom. He didn't know how to react; he stood frozen like ice waiting for something else to happen.

"Shouldn't I be the one that's screaming, really? " Chrom shouted at Erika.

By instinct to protect herself (from a non-existent threat), she began to throw everything that she could grab. Bottles of liquid, medicines and yet again, metal soap dishes flew through the air straight at Chrom. Chrom tried to cover himself from the flying objects as well as cover the part of him no one would want to see. Another metal soap dish managed to slice Chrom's ear and he also gained a dark, red mark on his cheek that would certainly bruise, from a wooden hairbrush.

"Stop throwing things! OWCH THAT HURT! Seriously though sto- REALLY? What is it with you and soap dishes, Erika? Oh shit!" Chrom screamed at Erika now having to leap away from things. Normally, he tried not to swear but that called for it. He couldn't even reach the towel shelf to cover himself since it was right next to where Erika was standing and he didn't want to die from soap dish abuse.

"Have some respect and wear a towel in front of ladies, Chrom! What the hell do they teach in your prissy etiquette schools?! Strip in front of your tactician?" Erika shouted in anger at Chrom.

"You walked in on me having a bath! Can you go away for a second while I actually get clothes on?!" Chrom ordered pointing at the tent entrance. Just that second, Frederick walked in on the scene.

"I heard shout- oh my…" Frederick said. He walked in then after a few seconds realised that Chrom was naked and Erika was throwing things at him.

"Both of you get out!" Chrom shouted even louder. It wasn't even like him to shout at people like that but he had too before the full army ran into the bathing tent. They both exited the tent; Erika in horror and Frederick in utter confusion. A few hours later, after Chrom had finished and Erika had calmed down, they met up outside Chrom's bedroom tent.

"Look, Chrom I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, and I guess you know now what I do when I panic." Erika apologised. Chrom gave Erika a warm smile and placed his hand on her shoulder. This was it, this was the moment he could confess. The timing and mood were perfect.

"It's alright. I don't blame you for it, but I'm making sure all soap dishes are kept away from where you are." Chrom joked met with a small laugh from Erika. He slowly tried to move himself closer to Erika. Looking down at her, he noticed her giggle a bit and her cheeks were slightly tinted red.

"I guess the lot of it has brought us closer. Not the best way to get to know someone, but at least we have hardly anything to hide anymore. We're like partners in crime, right?" Erika said cheerfully.

Chrom smiled, and agreed. They stood close together for a while until Erika broke the silence.

"Well, I better go. A lady needs her beauty sleep!" Erika sung. Chrom decided to stare at her blankly. A lady? He thought of a lady being someone like the snobs at court, not Erika, who wasn't afraid of blood and dirt moreover she hated dresses.

"Did I say something wrong?" Erika asked looking at Chrom at different angles trying to catch his attention.

"Well, I just didn't think you were a 'lady'. As if to care about beauty…and such…" Chrom murmured afraid of Erika's response.

"Excuse me? Again with the manners, Chrom. I know I don't like fancy clothes and other regal items but there is no need to go that far. My goodness, Chrom." Erika said slightly disgusted. She got the hint he was the less trained one in the family and tried to take it on the chin and forget about it. She did like him after all.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I swear. Your right, it was wrongly put and I apologise for that. Goodness, this week hasn't been my best has it?" Chrom explained scratching his neck awkwardly. Erika was standing in front of him with her hands firmly on her hips tapping her foot as if to tell him off like he was a schoolboy.

"I would try spending another term on etiquette. Maybe on how to talk to ladies." Erika said still in annoyance. Sumia was coming towards them from the stables with two large buckets of Pegasus dung. Chrom and Erika waved at her smiling. They backed away from each other a bit to welcome Sumia.

"Hey guys! I'm just taki- woah!" Sumia shouted as she tripped over on a large rock sticking out of the muddy ground. The buckets of stinking dung was flung in Chrom's direction and landed all over him. Erika tried her hardest not to laugh and Sumia was mostly shocked with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"This is great! Chrom, you're acutally a shithead now." Erika added between her laughs.

"Captain Chrom! I am so sorry about that! I'll fetch you a towel? Or maybe you just want to take a bath straight away?" Sumia rushed.

"I'm fine. I'm going to take a bath and no one disturb me this time." Chrom said moodily crossing his arms and sulking over to the men's bathing tent. His night with Erika didn't go at all as planned and he felt as if he had blown it. Somewhere in his head, he knew he still had a chance since Erika didn't seem that agitated.

Chrom had waited until Valentine's Day before he made his next move. This was his last chance. He knew how important the day was to all the Shepherd's hoping to confess their love. Stahl had prepared something for Erika and he knew others were prepping things for their lovers. Even Frederick was planning on proposing to Lissa.

Erika had seen the night before as both positive and negative. It was true that Chrom and her had grown closer however she also discovered his flaw of being nervous. She could tell it was all down to nerves that he seemed to mess up every single conversation.

Chrom knew for definite that Erika would be in the main meeting room alone on a Friday morning. He bought a bunch of fresh smelling red roses from the flower merchant to give to her if everything went well. Confidently, Chrom headed to the meeting tent where Erika was. She was sitting down reading a book on controlling tomes, Chrom managed to sneak in a smile before she turned to him.

"Morning, Erika." Chrom greeted.

"Chrom! Just the person I wanted to see! I need an opinion on which units we are deploying- Chrom? Are you listening to me?" Erika said noticing Chrom drift off.

"Yes! Well, I kind of have something important to tell you." Chrom said.

"What is it? Are you okay? You're fidgeting a lot there." Erika asked.

"I am not fidgeting! And it's just that…well you see…" Chrom started before Erika interrupted. Erika pushed her long hair behind her ears and looked directly at Chrom.

"Your not meeting my eye, your fidgetting as if you have a squirrel in your pants and your acting strange. Are you hiding something? We're good friends, and I'm worried. You have avoided me the past couple of days since you got that bucket of shit thrown on you." Erika asked. She said the last part normally even though Chrom's face sunk.

"It's not that I'm hiding something. I wouldn't ever." Chrom confirmed.

"Then why are you avoiding me? I would like to know why, I believe I deserve an explanation. Be honest, do you dislike my company now?" Erika asked seriously. Chrom would tell Erika was worried about his reponse. He gathered all his courage and went for it. It wouldn't hurt telling her everything even if she doesn't love him back. At least it would comfort her.

"No! Erika, I love your company. I regret disrespecting you. Because I care about you. Me as a man and you as a beautiful woman. We we're merely allies, then friends and then our bond grew stronger. I was able to put all my faith into you. I realised, we were more than friends. I've kept this bottled up for weeks and my attempts have failed so far so I might as well admit it here. Now. I'm going to tell you my feelings right now." Chrom explained. Chrom took Erika's hand and she stood up. He got both of his hands and locked them with hers.

"Chrom, we can't possibly-" Erika began before Chrom cut her off with his full confession.

"I love you, Erika. I laid eyes on you and saw this beautiful, caring woman and knew you were someone special despite what the others thought. I haven't realised how much I love you until recently and I know it's real. I know it's strange. An army general slash prince with his tactician. But I believe we should be free to follow what our hearts want. I hope you feel the same way." Chrom said.

Erika was beaming. Finally, Chrom had summed up the courage to confess his love to her. It was what she had waited for. Personally, she knew if she had said anything first someone would have spread it and she would have been frowned upon if he hadn't accepted. Erika was unbelievably relieved and didn't know how to react. Every part of her wanted to scream the words 'I love you' but nothing came from her mouth. The only thing she could get to come from her mouth was a kiss. She stood on her toes and touched her lips on his soft mouth. Chrom was overjoyed. By her reaction, he knew what the response was. He leaned down to make it easier for her and they stood together and kissed. He knew he could get used to how sweet their kisses were. His lips felt gentle to start with, and she felt she could get used to it too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed one hand on her face and the other on her neck. Their kiss continued getting deeper as they went on. Erika was the one to pull away however they kept close."

"Chrom. I love you." Erika whispered into Chrom's ear. Chrom kissed Erika's lips briefly again before smiling and getting the bouquet of roses from behind his back.

"Oh, and happy Valentine's Day." Chrom said presenting the roses.

"Thank you. I've been waiting a while for this too; I can admit. I'm just glad the time has come." Erika confessed.

They stood together hand in hand, kissing and hugging for a couple of hours. Chrom was certain Erika loved him now and knew there was no going back. He had made the right choice. They were in definite and infinite love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know. It's late. The story is fully on my profile but in short all my files on my computer corrupted and it took me a whole lot of time to fix it and I had to rewrite the ending of this about 4 times. Computers and laptops can just be right arseholes at the right time, can't they? Anyway, we has ship and humour I guess. YAY! Hope you enjoyed that and hope you enjoy next weeks (will be on time) one-shot and it will be a bit of a humour piece about the wedding of Chrom and Erika.

If you want to see any additional ships in that, I'm sure I can edit and take out a few already written in pairings. Just for you. Cause I love you for reading :)

Thanks for reading and make sure to follow for more if you liked it!


	4. Week 4 - Phantom of the Exalt

Fire Emblem: Awakening ~ Phantom of the Exalt

The full morning had gone completely un altered from the plans. Chrom and Erika's wedding had proved to be as grand and opulent as expected from the high members of society. Erika had ended up having little to say in the organisation of the day, Apart from colours, dresses and bridesmaids, everything else had seemed to be up to Maribelle and the rest of the women. Erika chose the only Shepherd's who would wear dresses; Sumia, Olivia, Cordelia and Lissa. Lissa was the maid of honour and soon-to-be sister-in-law. Wedding planning went on for months in Erika's mind. Every day was filled with questions and queries about wedding plans. Erika wished it would just get over and done with. She only wanted to be closer to Chrom; that's all he wanted too. Luckily for Chrom, he didn't seem to get badgered with the amount of questions Erika did. He only had to choose a best man and the venue. They set the venue as Ylisstol Castle, Chrom and Erika's future home. The ballroom would be used for the reception afterwards and evening party.

Chrom and Erika kissed briefly to avoid too much chatter than turned to face the crowd in front of them. Erika was beaming; smiling away at all the people. This was it for her, she was their new Queen. Nothing would stop her now. Apart from the constant questions and queries about future plans.

"Prince Chrom! When will the heir be due?"

"Erika! How much do you love him?"

"Exalt Chrom! Do you plan to get portraits of your family in the future?"

The questions went on and on. Erika was annoyed already and she had merely stepped six steps as a married person. Picking up her skirt, she hurried into the ballroom dragging Chrom by the arm and shutting the door behind them. In the ballroom, there were several maids setting up the tables for the evening reception and people rushing about trying to organise the decorations. They were all blue and white coloured; they had themed everything on those colours.

"What the hell are you doing? You do realise we have photographs to take and we've left all the bridesmaids? And you've forgotten the balcony photo!" Chrom exclaimed. Erika didn't really care; grabbing Chrom by the head she pulled him down for a kiss. Chrom wrapped his arms around Erika's waist and kissed her back deeply. For the first time, they managed to have a private kiss as a married couple.

"That's all?" Chrom joked. He rested his head on Erika's and sighed.

"I love you and I really love this moment right here but I'm sorry. We have to return to our wedding." Chrom said placing his hand on the door handle and opening it back to the tens of screaming and shouting guests. The photographs went smoothly enough apart from certain members of the Shepherds acting like idiots in the middle of the official, published royal wedding photographs. Erika tried to organise everyone but in the end it seemed hopeless. Gaius had candy all over his suit that Cordelia forced onto him, Maribelle was seen kicking the men into smiling awkwardly and the only sane ones were forced into sour expressions by the others actions. The balcony photo was much sweeter. The tradition was that every time a major occasion in the royal family came about, a balcony photo would celebrate it whether it be a wedding, death or birth. The picture was simple featuring Chrom and Erika sharing a short kiss together and was photographed by the royal photographer slash knight, Frederick. Then the mayhem restarted.

The first people to arrive in the ballroom were of course, the Shepherds. They had acted as the family for the day and had generally annoyed each one of the lords and ladies. The tables were organised so that everyone had an allocated seat to sit at. People eventually started filling in and soon enough, every one of the one hundred and ninety nine seats were filled. The room was so beautiful, filled with banners of blue and white made of ribbon that had been laced together and on table was a bunch white roses in a light blue glass vase. Candles settled on huge chrome candelabras hanging everywhere in the room. The room settled soon enough and the began the toasts from the maid of honour, best man and the bride and groom their selves. Lissa was up first with her speech. Tapping a fork against her glass, she gained the attention of everyone and then began.

"Hello! I know this is royal and everything but can you smile at least?! Gosh…Anyway! Thank you for coming first of all and I thank you on behalf of Chrom and Erika. Chrom has been a good brother to me throughout my life and I know he will make an excellent husband. Chrom has helped me through everything including the recent war. He saved my life a few times and I'm thankful. And Erika, you have been like a sister throughout everything. Now you're my sister-in-law! I never actually thought it would get to this point. I mean, when me and Sumia were having a little peek at some of your _private_ dates, I always thought you had some type of grudge against him. Plus, his tales of you hitting him with soap dishes didn't really make you seem like a charmer. But, in the end, we are all here and I am so happy for you both. So go on. Live your lives together and make sure to have fun!" Lissa announced. Chrom didn't know whether to be awkward about it or be happy. The soap dish tale would never be forgotten in the family, that was certain. Erika seemed to be happy about it, clapping and smiling at different parts of the speech. Next was Frederick and his short toast. Short was the preferred length, however Frederick felt he had more to say.

"Thank you for coming. And first of all thank you to Chrom for making me his best man. Congratulations to you both; Erika and Chrom. Be ready to put up with Chrom's snoring for the rest of your married life, Erika." Frederick said.

Erika blushed a bit and Chrom just laughed it off. This got a few laughs from the crowd and Frederick paused before finishing.

"I have a short story to tell about the first ever wedding of the first Exalt. He was a charming man, much more handsome than our Chrom, of course. He married a young village girl that he met when on a visit. The Exalt fell in love with her straight away and luckily for him she loved him very much. When it came to their wedding day, everything went as a good wedding should. When the evening reception came it seemed normal. Just like this reception is now. The room had been filled with candles and decorated in blue and white. Just as all the speeches were finishing, every single one of the candles went out. The maids and butlers hurried to light them all again however once they were all lit the maid of honour had disappeared without a trace. The room began to panic. The lights would not stay on, they kept flickering and the next time, the Exalt had disappeared. Outside, the wind picked up closing all the doors and locking the only exit from the palace ballroom. Everything went completely dark and people claimed to hear voices of ghosts. The wedding ended with the Exalt's new wife taking a heart attack from the worry. The Exalt turned up an hour later when the doors reopened and found his new wife, dead. People day you can hear her cries every time there is a wedding and that she wants to take the next Exalt for herself and you can hear the Exalt, damning the people who killed his wife and every single guest at the weddings to come. " Frederick finished. Every single one of the guests jaws dropped. Erika was near enough in tears because of the fact Frederick had to tell a ghost story at her wedding. Chrom couldn't quite understand anything about the story and was also equally shocked.

"But wait! I have the ending, you see-" Frederick began before each one of the candles went out. The room erupted in gasps and talking. No one came, there were no maids rushing to relight the candles. They just simply came back on.

"Finally, sorry about all of that." Erika shouted across the room. She looked to the side and noticed that Lissa was no where to be seen.

"Lissa's gone! Chrom!" Erika screamed at Chrom. Chrom looked at Erika with wide eyes then stared at Frederick who was looking confused.

"I swear, I only read that story out of a book from the castle library." Frederick said holding his hands up as if he was being arrested.

"After this wedding, we are having words." Chrom said sternly at Frederick who turned away.

The lights did the same as it described in the story; they flickered on and off and this triggered screams and cries from the crowd. Erika looked around for Chrom but as the lights flickered on and off she couldn't find him. Eventually, after a couple of minutes the lights restored themselves. There was no Chrom. Erika began to cry, all she asked for was one regular day. Every day leading up the wedding had been stressful and she was hoping for a break after the wedding. Everyone seemed to notice the wind pick up and knew something was strange. The doors at the top of the room slammed shut and because of this, locked themselves. Everyone was locked in the ballroom. Panic settled in and people began to get off their chairs and pace around. Erika watched as her supposed 'fairytale' wedding fell into ruin. She knew she had to do something.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Most people stopped talking to listen to Erika.

"Everyone sit your arses down on those chairs right now! I have had enough of all of this! I am going to sort something out, but it would help if you could keep quiet. For God's sake, all I wanted was a nice day to remember with a smooth reception with dancing and drinking but apparently that isn't possible. Then all I wanted was to have sex with the man! Now, if you all want that heir or whatever you were asking for before, you better shut your mouths before I have to shut them myself. With a sword." Erika screamed before stampeding down the centre of the ball room. She was hoping not to go into tactician mode but the time called for it.

"Shepherds! Get together and try and unlock the door. You pompous freaks over there! You try to find a key or something. Frederick, try to find Lissa and Chrom. And everyone else, sit down." Erika ordered. She watched as everyone began to get in place and start their jobs. Erika already had a headache and felt it worsening. Her head began to thump and she was getting dizzy. She didn't want the next part to come true. The part where the wife dies. She could hear people complain about their jobs but Erika didn't even feel as if she had any energy left to shout at them. Feeling faint, she tried to sit on a nearby chair but instead fell backwards and all she could see was black.

* * *

Her eyes began to crack back open and the first thing she saw was Chrom's smiling face. She had to be dreaming? She had died hadn't she? That was what Frederick's tale had mentioned.

"Hey, Erika. Are you alright?" Chrom whispered into his wife's ear. She nodded and tried to sit up. SH realised she was in the ballroom and everyone was dancing and drinking like she had planned. Not panicking like before.

"What happened?" Erika asked faintly.

"Well, Frederick's little tale only came true in parts because the gas powering all the flames had run low. That caused it to flicker and it took a while before someone changed the gas. Then when Lissa went missing, she had taken the secret passage at the back of the ballroom because she is scared of the dark. I knew where she would be so I went looking for her. Then you apparently started shouting something about wanting to have sex with me and blacked out. And the wind was just well-timed bad weather." Chrom explained. It all came back to her now. She blushed when she realised Chrom had heard what she said when she was shouting at everyone.

"So is the reception still on?"

"Yeah, you were only out for about twenty minutes. Come on, let's have our first dance." Chrom said giving Erika a hand up. She dusted off her dress and walked to the centre of the ballroom dance floor. The string quartet leader announced the first dance and Erika and Chrom began. The song was a pleasant waltz tune. Chrom had his arms perfectly placed where as Erika just decided to grab Chrom into an embrace and swayed about. Chrom still enjoyed it and placed a kiss on her neck after the dance was finished. The rest of the evening was perfect. People danced together, including Chrom and Erika. Most of the Shepherd's got drunk and ended up flopped everywhere across the ballroom by midnight. The lords had left seeing the Shepherd's as commoners and leaving in a hurry once Vaike started talking to them.

Erika had went up to her room once everyone had either gone or had been carried out. It wasn't her room anymore. It was their room. Chrom and Erika's room. She needed some time alone to think. The pressure on her was heavy, people asking every question possible about their marriage. She was the type of person who liked her private life private and hoped that with Chrom it could stay that way. An hour later, Chrom entered the room still in his wedding outfit of his military uniform.

"Hey, Erika. Are you okay after today? I mean, the reception seemed heavy on you." CHrom asked coming to sit next to Erika on the bed.

"I'm fine. It's just all the questions about heirs and marriage and other things are really getting to me. Not meaning to be funny, but I don't think I'm ready to be a mother yet. I want to wait just a little while." Erika said quietly rubbing her hands together.

"That's fine. To be honest, I don't think I'm ready to be a father. It's daunting having people expecting us to go from sorting all of this wedding stuff straight to having a baby then what else will they want? Another child? They expect a lot from us, don't they?" Chrom replied wrapping his arm around Erika's waist and bringing her closer.

"Yes. And in a way I hate it. But I love you, and I guess in this that's all that really matters." Erika said resting her head on his shoulder. Chrom twisted Erika around and crashed his mouth against hers. Erika crossed her hands together whilst clasping his head between her arms. Chrom cupped Erika's face and knew he was doing something right as he felt Erika's mouth twitch up into a smile as they kissed. Erika pushed Chrom backwards and they continued, their kiss deepening.

"Wait. Do the chemists sell that stuff? You know the stuff that stops babies from, you know…happening?" Erika asked shyly. Chrom laughed and nodded.

"I believe so. I'll pick you some pills up straight away tomorrow morning, okay?" Chrom said kissing Erika on the cheek.

"Okay, continue." She said before leaning down and putting her lips against his.

In the end, their wedding had turned out to be a success despite Frederick nearly ruining it. All of their time spent together had been worth it and they finally got their night together alone. Three months later, Erika got pregnant after deciding she was ready to become a mother. Chrom was more anxious than Erika during her pregnancy. He made sure she ate the right things, didn't drink alcohol or didn't do too much physical activity. Erika knew he was just being a caring husband. Nine months after that a beautiful daughter was born to them. They called her Lucina and knew she would be their greatest joy. Chrom was even more anxious about being a father when Lucina arrived but after a few months adapted. They got to live their life the way they wanted to and planned to spend their lives together for as long as they both would live. Together in peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG the day has finally arrived ;-; this is the last oneshot for the ChromxErika Fire Emblem: Awakening month. Thank you all so much for the support throughout for all those reviews, follows and whatever else you have done to support this. **

**THIS IS NOT THE END! ChromxErika will eventually return, I might do some bonus ones, requests and anything else with this Chromx(Erika)Avatar pairing. I love their personalities and I love the whole relationship in FE itself. The game is a loving fangirl/fanboy beehive. It's amazing. I hope you have enjoyed all of these and remember to follow for more of this in the future! because you never know what I may come up with...**

**I know that ending is super cheesy but I'm not married. And I haven't even been to a wedding before. So yeah. I should try to avoid fics with weddings in. Anyway.**

**love you all!****, :3**

**kingdomfantasies x **


End file.
